1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sending and retrieving multimedia messages.
2. Description of Related Art
Multimedia services have become increasingly popular. Video, e-mail and facsimiles, for example, are just a few of the wide range of multimedia services available. Thus, sending and retrieving multimedial messages are desirable for all forms of telecommunication. However, not all types of telephones, computers, and other electronic equipment are capable of handling every variety of multimedia available.
Since not all electronic equipment is capable of handling multimedia services, sending and retrieving multimedia messages over telephone lines such as long distance lines, for example, may be impractical or even impossible. In addition, the cost of long distance service in order to send and retrieve these messages may be prohibitive.